


Test Drive

by elinorofealdor



Series: New for Us Both [4]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sunday Smut Spotlight, sss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorofealdor/pseuds/elinorofealdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bit of teasing about police/suspect sex, Mia may have enticed Magnus into more than just fantasizing about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

_Sometimes I question the dedication of the guys here._  
Emilia looked at the text again, perplexed. _How so?_  
_Traffic patrol going on about some girl they arrested. And how they’d like to… interrogate her._  
She giggled. _They’re probably letting off steam. It’s a tough job. I mean, they’re still jerks. But don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about that._  
Setting her phone down, she went back to vacuuming her living room. When she picked up the phone again there were two more texts.  
_It’s not really how I like to pick up women. Not that I do that anymore ;)_  
_I just thought maybe there were guys who didn’t think of sexual scenarios like bad American porn._  
Emilia laughed again. _I’m sure there are. And I wouldn’t lump you into that category._  
She put away the vacuum and set to work dusting the shelves and mantle before her phone buzzed again.  
_Good to know. You still coming over tonight?_  
_Of course. So long as you want me and not some tart bent over the hood of your patrol car, officer._  
A few minutes passed as she dusted a bit more before checking her phone.  
_Stop it. You’re giving me ideas I’d rather not entertain at work._  
_So you do want a tart bent over the hood of your patrol car._  
_I don’t have a patrol car. And not a tart. Not anyone but you. I’ll see you at seven. xxx_  
Emilia typed several replies, deleting each before sending. She settled on a simple, _Work hard. xxx_

She arrived at Magnus’ flat just after seven. As she approached the door she heard Sam Cooke echoing. Inside, Magnus was pouring two glasses of white wine, a slab of fish on the counter. After slipping off her shoes and coat, Emilia took her grocery bag to the kitchen. Magnus handed her a glass and they sipped.  
“Hello, Mia darling,” he smiled, bending slightly to kiss her head.  
“Magnus, my love,” she cooed, tipping forward to kiss his neck.  
He sighed as she nuzzled it before pulling back.  
“Long day?”  
He shrugged. “Not too bad. Made some headway on the Markson case, and nothing too terrible seemed to happen.”  
“You’re tense, though,” she said, eyes searching his.  
“That’s down to you, vixen,” he said with the flash of a smile.  
She set her glass on the counter, and pointed at him before turning to retrieve the salad fixings from her bag. “I am not responsible for your imagination. I may put the ideas there from time to time, but you develop them.”  
“Spoken like a true writer,” he chuckled.  
They made dinner and ate together, chatting and enjoying one another’s company. After dinner, Magnus cleaned up while Emilia made a simple fruit tart. Slipping it in the oven, she set the timer just before Magnus’ arms slid around her waist from behind.  
“Fifteen minutes, hmm? Enough time to work off dinner, do you think?”  
She slapped one of his hands lightly, but leaned against him, his prominent erection pressing the small of her back. One of his hands slipped into her pants as he bent his head and gave her neck a gentle nibble.  
“You want to play beat the clock?” She sighed as one of his fingers found her swelling clit.  
He pressed gently on the sensitive nub and she sighed again. In a flash, she was in his arms being carried to his room. They pulled off their pants and socks and within a minute he was inside her. She rode him as he worked off her shirt and bra, taking time to squeeze and caress her flesh. He then sat up to kiss her deeply before flipping them over. He brought her right leg up to his shoulder before teasing her with a few slow thrusts. Once he began to pound faster, he reached for Emilia’s hand. She clasped it in hers, her inner walls beginning to tremble as he hit her g-spot. Both were panting, nearing climax, and just as a loud beep sounded from the kitchen, Magnus cried out, back arching, head dipped back, and spurted inside her. His final thrust rubbed in just the right place and Emilia’s trembles turned into a shrieking shudder. Magnus let her leg fall to his side and pulled her up into his arms as her wave subsided.  
He kissed the side of her head, then softly on the lips, before slipping off the bed.  
“I’ll get the tart,” he smiled over his shoulder.

Lounging on his couch in robes, sharing bites of the tart with each other, Emilia returned conversation to their texts.  
“So about those bad American porn fantasies…”  
“Mia, no.”  
“Oh, come on,” she smiled. “I’m not teasing.” He shot her a glare. “Ok, maybe a little. But there’s a reason those scenarios are so popular. The domination. Getting caught doing something you shouldn’t and getting a very enjoyable punishment for it. Getting out of something bad in a very good way. Exhibitionism. Something in there appeals to you, and to a lot of people.”  
She nudged his leg with her toes. “I know it’s more than the exhibitionism.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “You think?”  
She pursed her lips, then fed him another bite. “Well, detective, if you really want me bent over the hood of a car in a short skirt to have your way with me, all you have to do is ask.”  
Magnus seemed to consider as he chewed.  
“Unless of course it’s about the not asking.”  
He swallowed. “I wouldn’t ever try--”  
She shook her head. “I know. I didn’t mean anything non-consensual. I just meant… if the scenario presented itself, asking to punish me for any infraction wouldn’t be necessary. If anything, one assumes I’d be the one asking you to let me out of a punishment. Unless of course there was no question of what we both wanted.”  
“You are devious,” he grinned.  
“And you love it.”  
“I do.” He leaned in and kissed her.  
“So is that a yes?” She whispered.  
His reply was setting the plate with the tart on the coffee table and proceeding to spend the next half hour devouring her on the couch.

A few days later, Emilia was driving down the country roads on her way home from the manor park. About halfway back to town, in the middle of nothing but great tracts of land and the occasional farmhouse, a car pulled out from a side street and began to follow her. She checked the rearview a few times as it closed in on her car. Two miles down the road, there was a turnoff and Emilia took it. Trees and bushes lined the narrow, secluded drive which wound back another mile before branching off to two farm homes. Emilia had only made it about a hundred yards down the road when she pulled over and stopped. The car that had been trailing her followed, then pulled in front of her and stopped as well.  
Emilia took a few deep breaths as the driver emerged. He wore a crisp blue oxford shirt and tight black jeans. He strode toward her car, confident and slightly imposing until he ran a hand through shaggy blond curls, the quickest flash of an impish grin striking his face as he pulled off his aviator sunglasses.  
He knocked on her window and she rolled it down.  
“Miss, I noticed you have a brake light out on your rear passenger side.”  
“Do I? I had no idea.”  
“Well, that’s a fixable offense, but I am going to have to cite you for it. Can I see your license, please?”  
Emilia shifted her hands from the wheel, holding them up in supplication. “Oh, no. I left it at home. I just took a drive out to the park to do some writing, and I left my wallet at home.”  
He sucked air in through his teeth, leaning down closer. He draped an arm along the top of her door and almost dipped his head inside. “Now that makes things tricky for me. Driving without your license and a light out. I may have to take you in for that.”  
There was a slight pause after he said ‘take you,’ and Emilia blushed. She licked her lips before replying. “I really am very sorry, officer…?”  
“Martinsson. And it’s detective.”  
“Detective? Shouldn’t you be handling something more important, safeguarding against the real deviants?” She gave a coy smile and he chuckled.  
“It isn’t usually my job to be out on patrol. Technically I’m not on duty now. But, I’m not sure it’s safe for you to be out here, Miss…?”  
“Emilia,” she replied. “Off duty, hmm? So do you have a first name?”  
“I do.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“I believe you’re taunting me, Emilia,” he said in a firm, almost threatening tone.  
She smirked.  
“All right. Out of the car.”  
Her eyes narrowed, defiant, but then she unclipped her seatbelt. He took a step back from the car, hands on hips as she opened the door and stepped out. She wore a thin, light pink tee, the lace of her beige bra cutting an enticing pattern across her chest. The flowy brown skirt hit a bit above her knees. The outfit was complemented by coordinating wedge sandals, though even with their three inch heels she was dwarfed by his height. She shut the door of her car. A light breeze blew, ruffling her mid-back-length hair as she shifted her sunglasses up to her head.  
She took a small step toward him. “Alright, detective. I’m out now. You going to frisk me?”  
“Don’t challenge me,” he breathed. His eyes raked over her form and she smiled. Her eyes drifted to his jeans, the fabric straining to contain his arousal.  
“All I’m saying is I may have put my license… elsewhere on my person. Perhaps you should check.”  
He took her hand and tugged her toward the space between the two cars. He turned her to face him, as he faced her and the distant road. Looking down at her, there was a flash of concern, a look for permission. She gave a small nod, his hand still clasping hers as she squeezed it.  
His hands shifted, running down her arms, then up her sides along the tee. “I don’t know exactly where you might have hidden something in this outfit.”  
“It’s a warm day,” she shrugged. “A girl likes to be comfortable. Don’t you like being comfortable, detective Martinsson?”  
“Magnus,” he replied, his hands finding their way to her chest and giving her breasts a squeeze.  
“Magnus,” she purred while his hands worked her mounds over the shirt. “I don’t know if you’re looking hard enough.”  
One hand moved, slipping under the shirt. He ran it over her stomach, then up over the bra before sliding his hand down between lace and flesh. She gave a soft moan as his fingers gently pinched a swollen nipple. Her back arched, chest pressing more firmly into his hands. His lips dove to her neck, teeth working the flesh. She began to breathe heavily and he pulled his hands away.  
“It doesn’t seem to be anywhere above the waist,” he mused. “So perhaps…” To finish his sentence, he placed one hand on her ass, and pulled her a bit closer to him. His other hand dipped under the skirt, gently rubbing up her thigh. Fingers brushed soft, slick lips, no barrier.  
His gaze locked on hers, eyes flashing with mischief. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. Magnus slid a finger inside her and her knees buckled. He moved the hand on her rear higher on her back and eased her back onto the hood of her car.  
She gasped. “Still hot,” she said and he quickly lifted her off. In an erotically fluid motion, he turned her around and placed her on the trunk of his car, finger never leaving her slick hole.  
His car was an older model, retired police vehicle, with a long, low sturdy trunk. Setting her down, their hips were almost level. He leaned in close, nipping at her earlobe before whispering, “No more playing, love. I mean to take you now as mine.”  
He moved his head back to gaze at her. She smiled, running one hand through his curls as her other removed her sunglasses and tossed them into the bushes. He grinned.  
“I have plenty more pairs,” she shrugged. “Of course now you have me for littering, too. You may have to search me inside the vehicle later.”  
He slid another finger inside her and her hips jerked up. “If you insist, darling.”  
Before she could respond, lips latched onto hers, his kiss pressing deeper as his fingers did the same. Her hand moved to his jeans, rubbing him with growing urgency. He leaned into her, moving his hand to press his jeans against her slickness. Her hips rocked, her pussy sliding along the fabric.  
“Oh god,” she breathed.  
“Yes, darling,” he murmured into her mouth. “Just like that.”  
“Your jeans--” She tried.  
He gave a low, throaty laugh. “We’re in the middle of nowhere and I am about to fuck you on the trunk of an out of service police vehicle, and you’re worried about my pants?” He squeezed an ass cheek. “Work yourself on me, love. Cum on me so I can smell you on the drive back.”  
His words drove her to distraction. Her body led while her mind drifted only to thoughts of ecstasy. She humped his crotch as he pressed on top of her, his mouth working her lips and neck as his hands roamed over her chest and back. When he nibbled the tender flesh just below her earlobe while massaging one breast, she came undone. Her hips rocked faster, clit on fire with the friction of her juices coating his jeans and the bulge beneath. She cried out and he placed a gentle hand over her mouth as she came.  
As soon as her orgasm faded, his lips dove for hers. He undid his belt and no sooner had he pulled it free of the loops than her hands went for his fly. Their fingers entwined again and again as they worked his jeans down below his ass and he slid into her. There were no words now, no pretext, just his hips pounding into her and hers rocking back to meet his thrusts. They groaned, panted, kissed and clutched. For a time Mia sat upright, their hands moving over their bodies as they kissed. Then, Magnus gently pressed her down and her upper body splay across the trunk as he plunged faster in and out of her. She looked up at him, his head tossed back in pleasure. When she knew he was close, she hooked her legs around his waist, letting him hit deeper inside her. His climax came accompanied by several long, deep thrusts and an animalistic growl as he emptied himself. He almost collapsed on top of her and she cradled his head against her chest as he panted, coming down from his orgasm.  
They moved to the back seat of the old patrol car, still with barely a word spoken. They took time to undress fully, no longer caring if anyone passed by the lonely road and saw them. She climbed onto his lap and they resumed kissing and caressing one another until he was ready to take her again. Bouncing on his cock, she rode him to her own release. Repositioning, she got on her hands and knees on the seat and he half knelt, half leaned against her, pounding her again until they were both orgasmically spent. Mia lay face down on the seat, Magnus covering her with his body. The whole car smelled of sweat and sex and leather. He kissed her shoulder, brushing her hair aside with his nose.  
“I don’t think I found your licence, Miss Emilia,” he said softly.  
“I guess I did leave it at home,” she sighed. “Maybe you should come search there.”  
They both began to laugh. Magnus shifted them both to sitting, arm wrapping around Emilia’s waist to give her a gentle hug. “You really are something else, darling.”  
She kissed his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have dreamed of ever doing this before you.”  
“Wouldn’t you?”  
“Alright, dream maybe,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t have gone through with it.”  
“Well, that’s just because I come with access to retired patrol cars, and an actual badge of authority.”  
She gave his thigh a playful punch.  
Magnus sighed. “I should get this to the car wash before I sign it back in. If anyone finds out what happened with this car I’d get sacked in an instant.”  
She tilted her head up to look at him. “Worth it, though?”  
He beamed. “Oh, absolutely. By the way,” he added as he leaned forward to snag their discarded clothes from the front seat. “Your rear brake light is really out.”  
“Really?”  
He nodded.  
“I guess I’ll have to take it in to be replaced. Wouldn’t want a repeat of today,” she winked.  
“Is that so?”  
“Either that or I’ll get a rental car for a day. See what kind of trouble that can get me into.”  
Magnus’ impish smile returned. “I should think it could get you into plenty of trouble.”  
“I can handle it,” she smiled.  
“Perhaps we should test that theory.”  
“Perhaps we should. When’s your next day off?”


End file.
